


7 p.m. Visit

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hot, Sexy, some fluff moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel suprise her girlfriend at home and has not only cuddeling in the sence ;)





	7 p.m. Visit

Rachels POV:

I stand in front of the Price house and see that in Chloes room is light, a good sign so shes at home, I knock at the door and Joyce open it. "Hey Rachel please come in, I didnt know you come today Chloe dont said anything" she say to me and we standing know in the vorhouse and I take off my beanie, winterjacket and boots, "Yeah she didnt know. I thought it was time to suprise her" I say and Joyce looks happy at me. "Do you need anything? something to drink?" she ask frendly and I say "Yeah but I can take it by own" and grap 2 big limos for me and Chloe, "so I go to Chloe till later"  I say to Joyce,she noods and I walk upstairs.

I knock but I dont hear anything so I open it and see how my bluehaird punk girlfriend lying in her bed with her earphones in and smoking, she still didnt noticed that im here so im like a lion and sneak me up to her. I jump on the bed beside her and smile, Chloe jumps up put her earphones out and say "Hella! Rach are you crazy!" I look at her with a smile and say "Only when it comes to you", she give me a smirk and put her ashtray and the cigarette down and roll over to me and has her hands on my face and give me a kiss. She looks hella hot only wearing a black shirt and a dark blue boxer shorts, "What have you listen?" I ask her and put on earpohne in my ear and it was some punk music, Chloe smiles and I smile back, after that she ask me "You know its always great weh youre here but why you didnt call me? than I had clean my room and changed my Chlotes." I lean me over her and say "I like youre messy room and wehn youre half naked I bet you dont have underwear on, under your shorts!?" "Ohhh so that wants to know the theather queen" she say flirty and stroke over my hair. I climb beetween her legs that I lying over her chest and I start to put my hand under her shirt and feel her braless boob and squezing it. "So that wants the drama queen?!" Chloe say flirty and kiss me passionate that I nearly can breathe, I love it wehn shes like that. Chloe put her hand on my ass and I kiss her neck, I feel how she puts down my jeans and I still lying over her just wearing my pullover, underwear and fluffy socks. I kiss her on her lips and put down her shirt that I have a clear view on her breasts I stroke over them and kiss them and Chloe let out a quiet moan, I feel how her hand goes down to my pussy I moan also and kiss her. Chloe leans over to me and say in my ear "as it great to have sex with you my mom and stepdouche are here, I bet he comes here every minute since my mom told him you are here" I look in her eyes hold her neck and say "then we make the best of it until he comes" and I kiss down her boobs to her tummy, she moans a little louder, after a while Im under Chloe and wearing only my underwear and she make a love mark on my tummy, she does it so hard and passionate that I strech my back and moan her name a little to loud "a little quite please!" Chloe ask me and I say back "than do not be such a good lover" with a smile and we kiss, after our 40 minutes kissing, licking and touch each other we lying under the planket close, I just wearing my underwear and Chloe just wearing her boxer shorts, I have my hands over her chest and she hold me close, we smile at each other. "I love you so much Chloe Elizabeth Price" I say and give her a deep Kiss, "I love you too" she say give me a quick kiss and stand up to turn on the Tv, she came back in the bed and I cuddel me close to her, we spent the rest of the night cuddeling half naked in Chloes bed watching Tv.


End file.
